unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside UMS Prometheus/Walkthrough
Walkthrough You're in the depths of the crashed Terran ship. You can almost taste freedom, yet something doesn't feel quite right. You are about to learn the whole truth. You start beneath the hole in the floor of the medical bay above. You are in another crew berth, but this one is flooded to about ankle height. Look around the room. The crew berth is of much the same design as those in the previous map. Nothing of interest here, so go out into the flooded corridor. Make a left. The door at the far end of this stretch of corridor is sealed, but there's one further crew berth at that end. Go in and collect the Bandages from the closet. Return to the corridor and make a right. Go past the room by which you entered this area, and into the first berth after that. The closet is empty but there's an extremely useful Searchlight on a table nearby. Collect it. Leave this crew berth and make a right again. The door at this end of the flooded section opens on to another flooded section. Beyond, enter the first berth on the right for another set of Bandages in the closet. Continuing down the corridor, you will see that a damaged pipe on the left has caused the flooding. Go on past for now and investigate the remaining two berths. They are empty. Go to the end of the corridor and follow a corner round to the right. You will see your way blocked by a force field which is holding back the flood. Go up to the force field and collect the Bandages there. As you stand by the force field, you will see a Mercenary Elite directing a Mercenary with a hovering carrier. Interesting, but no use to you. Return to the damaged pipe in the corridor. Using your Searchlight to illuminate, enter the pipe and follow it round until you reach a water storage tank. Plunge into the water but beware the three Amoebas that approach from the left. When the Amoebas are dead, go to the far end of the tank from where you entered and go to the last pipe outlet on the left. Unlike the other pipes, it has no grille over it. Enter the pipe and follow it round until it turns into a vertical pipe. It's tricky but you can drop down it. Do so, and you will land level with a glass-covered opening into a room beyond. Shoot the glass open and step out. There are two 50 bullet CAR Clips available here. Collect them then go to the far end of the room and climb steps there on to a raised area. Follow the walkway round and go through the door at the end. The door takes you out into a corridor that leads off to the right. Ahead is a malfunctioning door that you will probably recognise from the previous level. Follow the corridor round and you emerge in a damaged shuttlebay guarded by a MercenaryElite ahead and a Mercenary to the right. Kill them both. Explore the shuttle bay. At the far side a door leads to a corridor that takes you nowhere particularly useful. Two doors behind a fallen gantry are locked. So, climb the fallen gantry to get up on to the raised walkway above. On the raised walkway, two exits are useless to you. One is blocked, the other is the sealed access to the flooded crew berths. So, hop through one of the windows from the raised walkway to the room beyond. One of the windows has glass that requires breaking. This room is some kind of science station or communications centre. Follow it round and climb steps to a raised area. To the right is a Health Pack beneath a first aid station. Go through the doorway ahead and into the next room. Here, a corpse has his diary nearby. Continue through the room. To the right on top of a small box you will see a control pad. Collect it - it's the Weapon Logs you've been looking for! Continue through the room, up some steps and to the right. Intermission 1 As you pass a panel, the scene cuts to an intermission with a view of the player at the panel. The player records a log entry. Walkthrough part 2 Once the log entry is complete the scene returns to your control as a door opens and a Mercenary jumps out. Kill the Mercenary then go through the door yourself into the corridor beyond. As you do so, watch out for a MercenaryElite that attacks from a science station on the left. When the Mercenary is suitably disposed of, go through the science station. A body slumped in a chair convulses and dies as you go past. Beyond, collect the Health Pack from the first aid station there. Note that this is a Respawning Health Pack. Go through to the main corridor; there are doors at the ends to the left and to the right. Go to the right first and through the door there. You will be in another long corridor where a Mercenary attacks from a distance. Kill it. You are in another crew berths corridor. The first berth contains a Mercenary - watch out - but also a closet with a pack of 10 Rockets. The second berth has a 50 bullet CAR Clip in the closet. The third has a Health Pack in the closet. A door at the far end reveals nothing useful, so return past the crew berths and go back to the main corridor near the science station. Go along and through the door at the other end. Beyond the door, the corridor turns to the left. You will soon realise that you are at the corridor where you saw Mercenaries moving equipment before; the force field sealing the flooded crew berths is ahead. Go along to the first junction. There's a panel there. Further along the corridor is a Respawning Health Pack at a first aid station. Continue to the far end for another panel at another junction. Ahead the force field blocks access to the flooded corridor, so go left down the side route. It doubles back to another Respawning Health Pack at a first aid station and a turbo-lift upwards. Ride the lift and emerge. At the top of the lift, you are in a corridor opposite a door marked "Observation Lounge". Enter the lounge. The observation lounge is empty, but with a large hull breach to the left leading out on to the roof of the ship. Go out through the hole, and take a look around to familiarise yourself with the territory (you'll need to know it later). Full tour follows. Going clockwise from the hole (being careful not to fall off), you soon arrive on the gently sloping bow of the ship. Open UMS drop boxes there for two 50 bullet CAR Clips and a pack of 10 Rockets. Carry on clockwise and you will go back past the observation lounge. As you do this, you will see a raised area on the left. With a jump you can get up there and open a UMS drop box for two Health Packs. Drop back down and continue clockwise, going past another hole in the ship's hull. Round the back, you will find another UMS drop box containing two Health Packs. Complete a full circle and go back through the hole into the observation lounge. Back inside, return to the corridor at the top of the turbo-lift and go clockwise round the corridor loop to reach a room with several panels and consoles, inside the second hole you saw just now. Read the various consoles in the room. Please stand by for results of primary analysis.....|walkthrough=1}} Critical: Hull breach detected in Section B3! Critical: Hull breach detected in Section B2! Warning: Hull integrity dropped to 26% in Section A3! Critical: Hull breach detected in Section A2!|walkthrough=1}} At this end of the area you will find an Assault Vest. Once you've collected it, look around. You will see a lift marked "Bridge". Ride it up and step off just enough to be on safe ground, then save your game. Step forwards towards the consoles at the front of the bridge. As you approach them, the ELT activates. Shortly, you will hear a buzzing sound. Hop out through one of the windows on to the roof of the ship and you will see that some Marines are beaming down. This battle is very tough. The marines attack in three waves of three each. The first wave has three Marines with Combat Assault Rifles. The second wave has two marines with CARs and one Marine with a UMS Rocket Launcher. The third and final wave has one Marine with a CAR and two Marines with RLs. Watch out when you kill a Marine with an RL because another Marine with a CAR may well pick up the RL of his fallen comerade and use it. This is a battle you have to figure out your own best tactics for. What I find works best is to gain control of the raised area to the starboard side of the bridge - the Marines on the lower skill settings can only access it from the stern end of the ship and you can thus keep your weapons trained on that point. Use the Rocket Launcher, and when that runs out, the CAR. Don't be afraid to use your Nali Fruit Seeds if necessary - in fact plant some at an early stage. Remember; each time a wave is defeated, the next beams down, until all three waves are defeated. Good luck. When the Marines have all been defeated, the action music that started on the bridge will stop. Descend the front of the ship towards the cliffs; you will see another beam appear and seemingly blast a hole in the cliff face. Head for the revealed cave and hop in. You will be in a small mining cave. Follow the cave along and you will soon arrive in a typical Skaarj mine corridor. The idea of Skaarj is almost reassuring after those Marines. Follow the corridor. You will soon reach a lift. Ride the lift up and head along the corridor at the top towards a small chamber - but watch out for four Spinners on the prowl. When the Spinners are dead, you may want just out of curiosity to go to the far end of this room. You will see that you're behind the entrance that was blocked off by planks at the start of the previous map. When you're done, take the next corridor out of this room and follow it round. Destroying another Spinner, you arrive in a much older part of the caves. Shoot barrels here open for two clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards, then go through the wooden doors ahead and into the torchlit hall beyond to exit the level. Intermission 2 The scene cuts to an intermission with a view of the navigation centre. The player records a log entry. When the log entry is complete, press Fire to start the next level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks External links and references